Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl/Deleted scenes
A gallery of images from the deleted/extended scenes from The Curse of the Black Pearl. Official These images are from the deleted/extended scenes that appear on the DVD pack. Meet Will Turner Image:MeetWill1.jpg|"My Lord, you have a visitor." Image:MeetWill2.jpg| Image:MeetWill3.jpg| Image:MeetWill4.jpg| Image:MeetWill5.jpg| Image:MeetWill6.jpg| Image:MeetWill7.jpg| Image:MeetWill8.jpg| Image:MeetWill9.jpg| Image:MeetWill10.jpg|"Good day." Carriage Ride Image:CarriageRide1.jpg| Image:CarriageRide2.jpg|"I do hope you demonstrate a little more decorum in front of Commodore Norrington. After all, it's only through his efforts that Port Royal has become at all civilized. Hmmm?" Image:CarriageRide3.jpg| Image:CarriageRide4.jpg| Image:CarriageRide5.jpg| Image:CarriageRide6.jpg| A Change in the Wind Image:ChangeintheWind1.jpg| Image:ChangeintheWind2.jpg| Image:ChangeintheWind3.jpg|"What was that?" Image:ChangeintheWind4.jpg| Image:ChangeintheWind5.jpg| Image:ChangeintheWind6.jpg| Image:ChangeintheWind7.jpg| Image:ChangeintheWind8.jpg| Image:ChangeintheWind9.jpg| Image:ChangeintheWind10.jpg| Image:ChangeintheWind11.jpg| Image:ChangeintheWind12.jpg| Image:ChangeintheWind13.jpg| Image:ChangeintheWind14.jpg| Image:ChangeintheWind15.jpg| Image:ChangeintheWind16.jpg| Image:ChangeintheWind17.jpg| Image:ChangeintheWind18.jpg| Image:ChangeintheWind19.jpg| Only One Shot Image:JustOneShot1.jpg|"Agreed. Get me out!" Image:JustOneShot2.jpg| Image:JustOneShot3.jpg| Image:JustOneShot4.jpg|"Hurry. Someone will have heard that." Image:JustOneShot5.jpg|"Not without my effects." Image:JustOneShot6.jpg| Image:JustOneShot7.jpg|"Why bother with that?" Image:JustOneShot8.jpg|"You could've escaped if you killed me before, but you weren't going to use it." Image:JustOneShot9.jpg|"Are you realizing that was a mistake?" Image:JustOneShot10.jpg| Image:JustOneShot11.jpg|"When you've only got one shot, it's best to wait for the opportune moment." Image:JustOneShot12.jpg|"That wasn't it." Image:JustOneShot13.jpg|"Nor is this." Image:JustOneShot14.jpg| Image:JustOneShot15.jpg| Peep Show Image:PeepShow1.jpg| Image:PeepShow2.jpg| Image:PeepShow3.jpg| Image:PeepShow4.jpg|"Gimmie a go! Gimmie a go!" Image:PeepShow5.jpg| Image:PeepShow6.jpg| Image:PeepShow7.jpg| Image:PeepShow8.jpg| Image:PeepShow9.jpg| Image:PeepShow10.jpg| Image:PeepShow11.jpg| Image:PeepShow12.jpg| Image:PeepShow13.jpg|"I can't see nothin'. I can't see nothin'!" Image:PeepShow14.jpg|"You're an idiot." Image:PeepShow15.jpg| Image:PeepShow16.jpg|"Me eye!" Image:PeepShow17.jpg| Image:PeepShow18.jpg|"Don't let it go! Don't let it go!" Image:PeepShow19.jpg| Image:PeepShow20.jpg| Image:PeepShow21.jpg|"If you like, I'd be happy to nail it in place." Image:PeepShow22.jpg|"That's all right, sir. Thank you." Image:PeepShow23.jpg| Image:PeepShow24.jpg| Image:PeepShow25.jpg| Image:PeepShow26.jpg| Image:PeepShow27.jpg| Image:PeepShow28.jpg| Image:PeepShow29.jpg| Image:PeepShow30.jpg| Image:PeepShow31.jpg| Image:PeepShow32.jpg| Image:PeepShow33.jpg| Image:PeepShow34.jpg| Image:PeepShow35.jpg| Image:PeepShow36.jpg| Image:PeepShow37.jpg| Image:Hector Barbossa sc.jpg|"Maid or not, it suits you." Image:PeepShow39.jpg|"Dare I ask of its previous owner?" Image:PeepShow40.jpg|"Now, none of that." Image:PeepShow41.jpg|"Please." Image:PeepShow42.jpg|"Dig in." All is Well Image:DMCShootingpirates.jpg| Image:AllisWell1.jpg|"We should escape this wretched pit as quickly as possible!" Image:AllisWell2.jpg|"With a crew?" Image:AllisWell3.jpg|"Ah, yes. Well, it just so happens..." Image:AllisWell4.jpg|"...that that you know the man who knows the man who knows the finest sailors in all Tortuga." Image:AllisWell5.jpg| Image:Faithfullbrideext.JPG| Make it Last Image:MakeitLast1.jpg| Image:MakeitLast2.jpg| Image:MakeitLast3.jpg|"...Keep a sharp eye." Image:MakeitLast4.jpg| Image:MakeitLast5.jpg| Image:MakeitLast6.jpg| Image:MakeitLast7.jpg|"Just the one." Image:MakeitLast8.jpg|"Best make it last, then, eh?" A Bit of a Stick Image:BitofStick1.jpg| Image:BitofStick2.jpg|"Take what you can." Image:BitofStick3.jpg|"Give nothing back." Image:BitofStick4.jpg| Image:BitofStick5.jpg| Image:BitofStick6.jpg| Image:BitofStick7.jpg| Image:BitofStick8.jpg| Image:BitofStick9.jpg| Image:BitofStick10.jpg| Image:BitofStick11.jpg| Image:BitofStick12.jpg| Image:BitofStick13.jpg| Image:BitofStick14.jpg| Image:BitofStick15.jpg|"The kid's a bit of a stick, ain't he?" Image:BitofStick16.jpg|"You have no idea." Image:BitofStick10.jpg| Image:BitofStick17.jpg| It's Begun Image:ItsBegun1.jpg|"What if the worst should happen?" Image:ItsBegun2.jpg|"Keep to the Code." Image:ItsBegun3.jpg|"Aye, the Code." Image:ItsBegun4.jpg| Image:Black_Pearl_17.jpg| Image:ItsBegun6.jpg| Image:ItsBegun7.jpg|"Is she there?" Image:ItsBegun8.jpg|"No." Image:ItsBegun9.jpg|"Where is she?" Image:ItsBegun10.jpg|"It's begun." Image:ItsBegun11.jpg| Image:ItsBegun12.jpg| Image:ItsBegun13.jpg| Image:ItsBegun14.jpg| Image:ItsBegun15.jpg| Image:ItsBegun16.jpg| Image:ItsBegun17.jpg| Image:ItsBegun18.jpg| Image:ItsBegun19.jpg The French Image:TheFrench1.jpg|"Par...sley, par..." Image:TheFrench2.jpg|"...Partner, parlor...howdy, partner—ub-dee-ub-nah..." Image:TheFrench3.jpg|"...Ub-dee-ub-nah!" Image:TheFrench4.jpg|"Parley?" Image:TheFrench5.jpg|"That's the one!" Image:TheFrench6.jpg|"Parley!" Image:TheFrench7.jpg|"Parley!" Image:TheFrench8.jpg|"...Parley?" Image:TheFrench9.jpg|"Damn to the depths whatever muttonhead thought up 'parley'!" Image:TheFrench10.jpg|"French. Latin-based, of course. Inventors of mayonnaise." Image:TheFrench11.jpg|"I like mayonnaise." Image:TheFrench12.jpg|"Shame about the French, really. Obsessed with raisins." Image:TheFrench13.jpg|"Humiliated grapes, really." Image:TheFrench14.jpg|"Think about it!" Image:TheFrench15.jpg| Image:TheFrench16.jpg|"Don't know." Image:TheFrench17.jpg|"Terrific singers, the French." Image:TheFrench18.jpg| Image:TheFrench19.jpg|"Eunuchs. All of them." Image:TheFrench20.jpg|"That's not right." Image:TheFrench21.jpg| Image:TheFrench22.jpg|"I used to date a eunuch." Image:TheFrench23.jpg|"I'll get me coat." Not All That Big Image:NotThatBig1.jpg| Image:18024-5-large.jpg|"That's the second time I've watched that man sail away with my ship." Image:Rumrunnerisland.JPG| Image:NotThatBig2.jpg| Image:NotThatBig3.jpg| Image:NotThatBig4.jpg| Image:NotThatBig5.jpg| Image:NotThatBig6.jpg| Image:NotThatBig7.jpg| Image:NotThatBig8.jpg| Image:NotThatBig9.jpg|"It's really not all that big, is it?" Image:NotThatBig10.jpg|"If you're going to shoot me, please do so without delay." Image:NotThatBig11.jpg|"Is there a problem between us, Miss Swann?" Image:NotThatBig12.jpg|"You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship." Image:NotThatBig13.jpg|"We could use a ship. The fact is, I was going to not tell Barbossa about bloody Will in exchange for a ship..." Image:NotThatBig14.jpg|"...because as long as he didn't know about bloody Will..." Image:NotThatBig15.jpg|"...I had something to bargain with, which now no one has!" Image:NotThatBig16.jpg|"Thanks to bloody, stupid Will!" Image:NotThatBig17.jpg|"...Oh." Image:NotThatBig18.jpg|"Oh." Image:NotThatBig19.jpg|"He still risked his life to save ours." Image:NotThatBig20.jpg|"Ahh!" Image:NotThatBig21.jpg|"But we have to do something to rescue him!" Image:NotThatBig22.jpg|"Off you go, then!" Image:NotThatBig23.jpg|"Let me know how that turns out." Image:NotThatBig24.jpg| Image:NotThatBig25.jpg| Image:NotThatBig26.jpg|"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you?" Image:NotThatBig27.jpg|"So we could escape the same way you did then!" Image:NotThatBig28.jpg|"To what point and purpose, young missy?" No Truth at All Image:Welcome CaribbeanP1.jpg|"Welcome to the Caribbean, love." Image:NoTruth1.jpg| Image:NoTruth2.jpg|"So..." Image:NoTruth3.jpg|"...is there any truth to the other stories?" Image:NoTruth4.jpg|"Truth?" Image:NoTruth5.jpg| Image:NoTruth6.jpg| Image:NoTruth7.jpg| Image:NoTruth8.jpg| Image:NoTruth9.jpg|"No truth at all." Image:NoTruth10.jpg| Image:NoTruth11.jpg|"We stay out for a month, maybe more." Image:NoTruth12.jpg|"Keep a weather eye open for passing ships and our chances are fair." Image:NoTruth13.jpg|"And what about Will? We have to do something." Image:NoTruth14.jpg|"You're absolutely right." Image:NoTruth15.jpg| Image:NoTruth16.jpg| Image:NoTruth17.jpg|"Here's luck to you, Will Turner." Image:NoTruth18.jpg| Image:NoTruth19.jpg| Image:NoTruth20.jpg| Image:NoTruth21.jpg| Image:NoTruth22.jpg|"Drink up me hearties, yo ho." Image:NoTruth23.jpg| Image:NoTruth24.jpg|"What was that, Elizabeth?" Image:NoTruth25.jpg|"It's Miss Swann." Image:NoTruth26.jpg| Image:NoTruth27.jpg|"Nothing. Just a song I learned as a child when I actually thought it'd be exciting to meet a pirate." Image:NoTruth28.jpg|"Let's hear it." Image:NoTruth29.jpg|"No." Image:NoTruth30.jpg|"C'mon, we got the time! Let's have it." Image:NoTruth31.jpg|"No! I'd have to have a lot more to drink. Image:NoTruth32.jpg|"...How much more?" Image:NoTruth33.jpg| Image:NoTruth34.jpg|"We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs, drink up me hearties, yo ho!" Image:NoTruth35.jpg|"Yo ho, yo ho—ouch!—a pirate's life for me!" Image:NoTruth36.jpg|"I love this song!" Image:NoTruth37.jpg| Accepting the Proposal Image:Gillette onboard Norrington's ship dauntlees.jpg| Image:Proposal1.jpg|"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide the bearings to the Isla de Muerta." Image:Gillette onboard Norrington's ship dauntlees.jpg|"You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave.'" Image:Proposal2.jpg| Image:Proposal3.jpg|"Do I make myself clear?" Image:Proposal4.jpg|"Inescapably clear." Image:Proposal5.jpg|"Commodore, I must question the wisdom of this—" Image:Proposal6.jpg|"With all due respect, Governor..." Image:Proposal7.jpg|"...Mr. Turner is a subject of the British Crown and therefore under my protection." Image:Proposal8.jpg|"Rightly so." Image:Proposal9.jpg| Image:Proposal10.jpg|"Take care of her." Image:Proposal11.jpg| Image:Proposal12.jpg|"Elizabeth." Image:Proposal13.jpg| Image:Proposal14.jpg|"I'm...concerned that your answer was perhaps..." Image:Proposal15.jpg|"...less than sincere." Image:Proposal16.jpg|"I would not give my word lightly." Image:Proposal17.jpg|"Yes, I understand. But is it so wrong that I should want it given unconditionally?" Image:Proposal18.jpg|"It is not a condition. It is a request. Your answer would not change mine." Image:Proposal19.jpg| Image:Proposal20.jpg|"You're a fine man, James." Image:Norrington smile 2.jpg| Image:Proposal21.jpg| Image:Proposal22.jpg|"Well. Very well." Image:Proposal23.jpg|"Excellent." Image:Proposal24.jpg|"Shiver me timbers!" Image:Proposal25.jpg|"Cotton says you missed a bit." Image:Proposal26.jpg| Peas in a Pod Image:PeasinaPod1.jpg| Image:Captain Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth on the HMS Dauntless.jpg| Image:PeasinaPod2.jpg|"You didn't tell him about the curse." Image:PeasinaPod3.jpg|"I noticed that neither did you." Image:PeasinaPod4.jpg|"For the same reason, I imagine." Image:PeasinaPod5.jpg|"He wouldn't have risked it." Image:PeasinaPod6.jpg|"Could've gotten him drunk!" Image:PeasinaPod7.jpg| Image:PeasinaPod8.jpg|"Don't get me wrong, love. I admire a person that is willing to do whatever is necessary." Image:PeasinaPod9.jpg|"You're a smart man, Jack." Image:PeasinaPod10.jpg| Image:PeasinaPod11.jpg|"But I don't entirely trust you." Image:PeasinaPod12.jpg|"...Peas in a pod, darling." Image:PeasinaPod13.jpg| Image:PeasinaPod14.jpg| Image:PeasinaPod15.jpg| Image:PeasinaPod16.jpg| Image:PeasinaPod17.jpg|"With me, Sparrow." Image:PeasinaPod18.jpg| Take a Walk Image:IsladeMuertaCotBP22.jpg|"...Take a walk!" Image:TakeaWalk1.jpg| Image:TakeaWalk2.jpg|"Not to the boats?" Image:TakeaWalk3.jpg| Image:TakeaWalk4.jpg| Image:TakeaWalk5.jpg| Image:TakeaWalk6.jpg| Image:TakeaWalk7.jpg| Image:TakeaWalk8.jpg| Image:TakeaWalk9.jpg| Image:TakeaWalk10.jpg| Image:IsladeMuertaCotBP23.jpg| Image:TakeaWalk11.jpg| Let Them Eat Cake Image:EatCake1.jpg| Image:EatCake2.jpg| Image:EatCake3.jpg|"What would you pick to eat first? I think we should decide now. Just so we're ready when the time comes." Image:EatCake4.jpg|"I was thinking cake." Image:EatCake5.jpg|"...I was thinking cake, too!" Image:EatCake6.jpg| Image:EatCake7.jpg| Image:EatCake8.jpg| Image:EatCake9.jpg| Image:EatCake10.jpg| Image:EatCake11.jpg|"You got me." Image:EatCake12.jpg|"I'll choose." The Immortal Captain Jack Image:ImmortalJack1.jpg| Image:ImmortalJack2.jpg| Image:ImmortalJack3.jpg| Image:ImmortalJack4.jpg| Image:ImmortalJack5.jpg| Image:ImmortalJack6.jpg| Image:ImmortalJack7.jpg|"The immortal Captain Jack Sparrow. Has such a lovely ring to it." Image:ImmortalJack8.jpg| Image:ImmortalJack9.jpg|"It's not a bad look, really." Image:ImmortalJack10.jpg|"Eh?" Image:ImmortalJack11.jpg|"Jack." Image:ImmortalJack12.jpg| Image:ImmortalJack13.jpg| Image:ImmortalJack14.jpg| Image:ImmortalJack15.jpg| Image:ImmortalJack16.jpg| Image:ImmortalJack17.jpg| Image:ImmortalJack18.jpg| Image:ImmortalJack19.jpg| Image:ImmortalJack20.jpg| Image:ImmortalJack21.jpg| Image:ImmortalJack22.jpg| Good Luck Image:GoodLuck1.jpg| Image:GoodLuck2.jpg| Image:GoodLuck3.jpg| Image:GoodLuck4.jpg| Image:GoodLuck5.jpg|"No, don't." Image:GoodLuck6.jpg|"Good luck." Image:GoodLuck7.jpg| Image:GoodLuck8.jpg| Image:GoodLuck9.jpg| Image:GoodLuck10.jpg| Image:GoodLuck11.jpg| Image:GoodLuck12.jpg| Image:GoodLuck13.jpg| Happy Endings Image:HappyEndings1.jpg|"This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life." Image:HappyEndings2.jpg| Image:HappyEndings3.jpg|"My compliments." Image:HappyEndings4.jpg|"Thank you." Image:HappyEndings5.jpg| Image:HappyEndings6.jpg| Image:HappyEndings7.jpg|"Oh, and Miss Swann..." Image:HappyEndings8.jpg| Image:Norrington smile.jpg|"The very best of luck to you both." Image:HappyEndings9.jpg| Image:HappyEndings10.jpg| Image:Gillette Fort.jpg|"Commodore! What about Sparrow? Shall we prepare the Dauntless for pursuit?" Image:CotBPNorringtonAffordhimonedayheadstart.JPG|"Oh, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start." Unofficial These are scenes that never made it neither in the film or its Blu-ray/DVD Combo pack. They appear in moments from the The Curse of the Black Pearl trailers and featurettes or from any The Curse of the Black Pearl-related material. The following scenes are listed according to where the scenes would appear in the final cut of The Curse of the Black Pearl, with the titles having originated from the scene selection from the The Curse of the Black Pearl Blu-ray & DVD combo pack. Pirates Ye Be Warned Image:CotBP RoyNavSoldiers.JPG| Elizabeth's Rescue Image:COTBPTrailer1.jpg| Image:COTBPTrailer2.jpg| Sharks Image:COTBPSharkDeletedScene.png| Category:Galleries